


sunrise

by mellerbee



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Boston Bruins, Declarations Of Love, In the Heights - Freeform, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Romantic Fluff, per usual, slight hatred of the hawks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 22:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14388030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellerbee/pseuds/mellerbee
Summary: "How do you say always?""Toujours."- - - - -title, prompt, words, borrowed from in the heights.





	sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> This is quite possibly the fluffiest thing I've ever written. Basically I love these boys and I love ITH so here you go. 
> 
> Protip listen to Sunrise from In The Heights as you read. If you hear it being sung it makes a little more sense? I guess?

Chicago, though their team was one of Patrice’s least favorite to play, was a beautiful city. The hotel room he was sharing with Brad wasn’t bad either, one of few with a proper balcony. He hadn’t been able to sleep well all night, instead getting caught in a cycle of watching Brad on the other bed and then chastising himself for being a creep and watching his teammate sleep. So he ended up on the balcony, not long before the sun was set to rise.

If he smoked, he would have a cigarette now, but as he didn’t, he just watched the cars pass by below. He almost didn’t notice Brad walk out with him, if it wasn’t for the slight screech of the sliding glass door. Patrice smiled as he took a place standing beside him. 

“Do you want to try again?” Patrice went to reach out to him, almost as if to brush a strand of hair away from his face, a comforting gesture, but didn’t follow through. Instead, he just let his hand fall back to his side, shoving a fist into the pocket of his sweatpants. 

“Yeah.” Brad made a slight noise of disappointment, but seemed to will his face neutral again. “Lets go.” 

Across from him, the older man smiled, amused. “Ok,” he took a moment to pause, eyes sweeping over the city before them. Another time, he would have time to wax poetic about Chicago this time in the morning. Another time, where he didn’t have Brad’s eager eyes on him, watching his lips for the words he was sure to speak. “Coin?”

“Corner.” Brad replied with confidence, like everything he did. It was intoxicating. 

“Magasin.” He watched the cars pass below as he spoke, streets so busy even at this time of morning. Red lights, white lights, reflecting against the puddling rain that fell last night.

“Store.” Brad had both hands gripping the railing, but while Patrice watched the city, he was still watching him. He was always watching him, on the ice, over dinner, in bed. Sometimes it was nearly too much to handle.

“Lumière.” 

But not now, now it was merely comforting, a reminder of being there. “That’s an easy one,” Brad was grinning, hands inching closer to his own. “Light.” 

“Easy, huh?” Patrice ducked his head to hide his own grin. “You sure about that?”

Brad nodded, but didn’t speak. He looked a little less confident now. 

Taking the sudden nervousness in, Patrice moved his hand over the railing to finally rest on top of the other’s there. He ran his thumb over his knuckles, slow and leisurely. A strangled noise got caught in Brad’s throat. “Three out of three, ange.” Now was Patrice’s turn to grin back at him. “You did so good.”

Normally where he’d puff out his chest and grin just as wide at the praise, Brad just smiled softly, blushing, the blush barely visible over the soft red of the dawn sky. He inched even closer, bumping their shoulders together. “Then teach me a little more?” It came out as more of a question than a request, more shy than demanding. 

“Chaleur.” Patrice tried not to look as whipped as he felt. God, was he gone. 

“Heat.” Brad blushed even darker, joining Patrice in watching the cars below. It was heady to watch him like this, and even headier to get to be the one to watch him like this. 

“Nuit dernière,” now Brad wasn’t looking at the street, or at Patrice, but at the stars above. He nibbled on his lip before he answered, letting out a shaky breath. 

“Last night,” his hand tensed where it still rested under Patrice’s, and his voice was significantly softer than before. 

Patrice looked over to him now, head cocked in concern. “You’re doing amazing, you know.” His eyes were wide and earnest. “We can stop - if you want?”

“It’s not - no -” Brad let out yet another shaky breath. “Keep going, please?” 

“Okay, ange,” Patrice squeezed his hand, gently, comforting. “Douleur?”

A huff of a laugh. “Pain.”

“Very good,” Patrice squeezed his hand again. “Appelle-moi?” 

“You ass,” Brad whispered, either because that’s what his voice had come to or because it was supposed to be under his breath. “Call me.”

“Bleu.” 

“You’re getting way too easy on me!” The grin was back across Brad’s face, and he had turned to be facing Patrice. “Blue. You even pronounce it the same.” 

“Fine then!” Patrice laughed loud, jokingly tapping his foot like he did when he was thinking hard. He smirked at Brad, then told him, “aimez-moi.”

Brad was blushing beet red, an odd and unfamiliar look on him. Even as he was smiling, his voice when he spoke was solemn and uniquely serious. “Love me.” 

“Maybe I do,” Patrice was still smiling, still close to him, reached up and ran a hand through Brad’s hair. Brad relaxed into it, relaxed into his presence, blinking up at him with a dopey grin across his face. 

“How do you say kiss me, then?” Brad wasn’t lined with his usual arrogant confidence, but it was a challenge all the same. In this moment, Patrice was pretty sure he was falling in love with him. 

He took the bait. “Embrasse-moi.” 

“And how do you say hold me?” Brad’s grin was becoming more cat-like by the second. Patrice would say he was scheming, but the plan was rather obvious. 

“Serre-moi.” a laugh, another grin, and Brad was standing on tiptoe, arms wrapped around the other’s neck. Patrice’s hands wrapped around his waist, holding him steady, their lips on each others. Brad didn’t kiss like anyone expected, rough and dominant. He kissed rather shyly, giving up all semblance of control and gasping against Patrice’s mouth as he nipped at his lip. Patrice didn’t know what he’d done to deserve him. 

Patrice pulled back, just the slightest bit, bringing a hand up to trace along the line of Brad’s jaw. He leaned into the touch, humming, almost as if he was purring. “À l’aube,” he pressed another soft kiss to Brad’s lips. 

“At sunrise.” He looked so much gentler, at sunrise. 

“Sunrise.” Anything at all can happen just before the sunrise, Patrice thought to himself. Even this. Brad looked hesitant, looking down again, and Patrice pulled him just a little bit closer. “We’ll figure it out. You and me. It’ll all work.”

“I - I don’t know.” the look in Brad’s eyes was nothing if not nervous, but he relaxed into Patrice’s hold. 

“Je ne sais pas.” Patrice kissed him again, even softer, a reminder he was there. 

“What to do ― ” 

“Ce qu’il faut fair.” Patrice wanted to kiss him once again, he really did, but he made do with words. 

“Now - I have you,” Brad took his own turn at a soft smile, and it sucked the breath out of Patrice’s lungs. 

“Je vous ai.” to get to share this moment, just a bit longer, a few minutes, an hour, Patrice would give anything. He’d give anything for Brad, in general. 

“What will they say?” The words brought them back to reality, an inevitable reality. The reality that where they were was a hotel balcony, on a floor with the rest of their team, on a road trip for a hockey league that would never truly tolerate whatever this was. 

Patrice was just as worried, if not moreso. “Ce qu’ils diront?” 

“When they see us together?” Brad sighed, every vulnerability he had up in the air. He took a deep breath. “How do you say help me?”

“Aide moi,” Patrice leaned in to kiss him again, but it seemed to do nothing to comfort either.

“Promise me?” He looked so small, so small and scared now. 

“Promets moi.” 

Now it was Brad’s turn to lean up and kiss him, long and steady. “Promise me you’ll stay beyond the sunrise.”

Patrice, still slightly dizzy from the kiss, nodded his assent. “I don’t care what people say beyond the sunrise.” And he meant it. Meant it with every bone in his body, every inch of his mind, with every time he’d kissed Brad when they hadn’t been sure it would last more than a single night. 

“Promise me you’ll stay?” 

“I’ll stay,” and Brad was kissing him again, the two dragging each other together, melding together until no discersion could be made of two people. 

“How do you say always?” 

“Toujours.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always my tumblr is mellerbees. Go yell with me about hockey there.
> 
> Kudos + comments are very much appreciated!


End file.
